


Moving Forward

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Consent, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Making Out, No Smut, Post Advent Children, Tumblr Prompt, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: Sometimes acting gets the point across faster than talking.





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for knightadora, prompt was "when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more"

Cloud feels like he needs to stop finding himself alone with Tifa in her room when they need a place to talk privately. With the kids and Barrett being home at the same time there’s just not many places to have to themselves. Tifa enters the room and closes the door behind her. She walks over to Cloud, sits on her bed, and gestures for Cloud to sit next to her. After a moment of hesitation he does.

“Barrett is going to watch the kids so we can talk.”

They talk about the same thing they always do which is mainly tip-toeing around the underlying issue of tension between them that’s been behind many of the discussions. Cloud’s aware of his adoration and attraction to Tifa, and he can tell she feels the same way. He also knows that she’s aware of all of this too.

It’s a complicated tangle of feelings and apprehension where Cloud is afraid and Tifa doesn’t want to push it. However, it seems that Tifa has decided to finally change this.

“Cloud can we...can we talk about us?” Tifa asks. “I think it’s about time...hasn’t it been long enough?”

Cloud remains silent. She’s right, it’s been too long.

“Am I wrong?”

Cloud sighs and shakes his head. “You’re not.”

Tifa leans forward but averts her gaze for a moment as she gets closer to his face. “May I?”

Cloud nods before he can think about it and Tifa doesn’t waste time kissing him. He doesn’t kiss back immediately, but he does when Tifa comes back for another kiss. He tries to shut his brain off for a moment and feel it out, focus on how soft Tifa’s lips are and how good it feels to kiss her.

The usual problem of being unable to stop thinking eventually gets to him. The more Tifa is so close to him and so willing to do this, the more Cloud’s anxiety rises. What if this can’t last? What if this is doomed from the start? What if she realizes he’s no good for her and definitely no good for Denzel? What if something happens to him, out of his control?

Tifa doesn’t know and he doesn’t know. He could be gone tomorrow or in ten years and neither of them have a clue. He’s hurt Tifa enough.

He pulls from the kiss and puts a hand on Tifa’s shoulder. “Tifa...are you sure you--”

Tifa kisses him again, her lips softly covering his. It’s quick and she doesn’t go too far when she stops.

“I’m sorry,” Cloud mutters instinctively.

“Why are you sorry?” Tifa implores. “I...I want this, Cloud. You don’t need to apologize.”

Cloud exhales as he lays his hand over Tifa’s. “Maybe this isn’t a good idea...for you. I’m not...” He trails off, caught between having endless things to say about his shortcomings and wanting to protect Tifa from those shortcomings.

Tifa puts her forehead against his chest. “Cloud...please understand that this isn’t a new feeling or something I’ve only just wanted. I love...I love when you’re home,” Tifa pleads. “So...please take me seriously.”

They sit in silence as the sun seems to set faster and faster. Tifa starts to slump against Cloud and Cloud sometimes tightens his grip on Tifa’s hand, only to release it. Behind Tifa’s door they can hear Marlene and Denzel moving about and whispering quietly about what’s wrong with Tifa, she’s been in there so long, before Barrett comes and ushers them away from the hallway.

Tifa sniffles and wipes at her eye. “Cloud...if we’re done here I need to take care of the kids,” she explains. She sits up and, despite the implication otherwise, she appears tear-free. “I’m sure Barrett has them handled, but—“

Cloud kisses her. He lets go of Tifa’s hand so he can rip off his gloves and dig his fingers into her hair, all while keeping his lips locked with hers. Tifa recovers from her shock quickly and eagerly dives right back into him. She’s not sure what to do with her hands at first until she settles on grabbing his shirt in her hands and holding him close to her. She pulls him in more and more until she’s on her back and Cloud is struggling to follow.

The room was already warm. Cloud feels like he’s overheating and his multiple heavy layers aren’t helping. He pulls from the kiss and away from Tifa.

Tifa looks hurt so Cloud is quick to stammer his reasoning. “It’s—it’s warm, I just need to...” He gestures to his complicated outfit instead of vocally addressing that he’s undressing for the primary reason of continuing to make out with Tifa.

As Cloud removes his shoulder armor and unbuckles belts and thrusts off his boots, Tifa sits up to evacuate her leather top and wiggle out of her cape-like waist attachments.

“All of this is more practical when we have to fight, huh?” Tifa comments. Cloud snorts as an agreement.

When they’re finally down to Cloud’s base clothes, Tifa’s undershirt and her shorts they pause to stare at each other. In silence they try to figure out what the plan is, but saying nothing hasn’t worked out for them recently. Cloud takes a deep breath. Tifa does the same.

“What...what do you want to do?” Cloud asks tentatively. He’s ready to stand by his statement that getting this undressed was so that they wouldn’t overheat though he’s conscious of the possibility that something...intimate could happen. The idea is lingering in the air, he feels it weighing on them. Tifa looks down at the pile of their clothes on the floor and swallows.

“Let’s not remove anything else, to put it one way,” she suggests. “I don’t think we’re ready for that.”

Cloud nods. He starts to get on the bed with Tifa and she lays back down. He crawls over her and they gaze at each other for a moment, watching and staring, feeling each other out. Tifa gently tucks her fingers into Cloud’s shirt and tugs. Cloud lets her lead him down and he waits for her word.

“Do you need to go?” Tifa asks. “Can you stay?”

Her eyes glisten in what’s left of the sunlight. Cloud never needs to be anywhere else, not anymore. He should try a little harder to be here, to be with Tifa and the kids and his friends. There’s a difference between sending birthday presents and being there to see them get opened; there’s a difference between thinking lovingly of Tifa and expressing to her how he feels.

Cloud rests his forehead on Tifa’s. “If you’ll have me,” he whispers. “I love—being here, with you.”

Tifa chuckles and releases his shirt so she can touch his face. “Always.”

They meet in a kiss that is the softest one of the night. It’s not, by far, the last one but in a way it feels like their first.


End file.
